


The Only Hope For Me Is You

by stutter_punk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Sam Winchester, Bottom Gabriel, EMT Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Human Benny, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Human Lucifer, Human Meg, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Police Officer Sam, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stutter_punk/pseuds/stutter_punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was around four in the morning when Sam heard it, a frantic knocking at his front door. He's just gotten home from his shift at the police station, and was just about to get changed and sit down with a cup of tea and a good book.  He answered the door to find an panicked and injured man, in need of medical attention.<br/>{title taken from the song "the only hope for me is you" by my chemical romance}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

(Sam's POV)

It was about four in the morning when I heard the frantic knock at the door. The only reason I was awake was because I'd only gotten home about forty five minutes before. I worked as a police officer, and it was really great, until my boss had asked me work the graveyard shift, and tonight, it was quieter than usual, which had left me sitting at the station with my co-workers, a little bored.

When I heard the knock, I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, picking at the white stitching on my uniform, there was some loose thread hanging from the stitching of my surname.”Winchester”.

At the time, I’d just brushed my teeth and splashed my face with cool water, and I was just about to go and change out of my uniform into something more comfy, make myself a cup of tea, and sit down on the couch with a book. 

I quickly paced to the front door of my home, my right hand hovering over my gun that was on my belt. I unlocked the door, and I opened it to find a man covered in blood.

"Help… me…" he whimpered, his dark honey coloured eyes looking into mine.

"Holy fucking shit," I whispered under my breath. I immediately pulled the man inside, and looked to him. 

"I’ve gotta get you to a hospital or something—"

"No…" he responded weakly, his voice lined with a southern accent, and a ever so slight lisp "Can't… no insurance… no… " he coughed, "No money…"

"Look, I'll pay for it, you need to—"

"Can't…"

"You really should—"

"But they'll…" he coughed again, "Find me…"

"I'm serious, you ne— wait, what? Who?"

The man just shook his head, his mid length gingerbread coloured hair going into his face slightly. He then looked away from me, wincing slightly with pain.

I gave up. I could ask him questions later. What I needed to do right now, was tend to his nasty wounds. I brang him over to the couch, and got him to lay down in the couch, I gave him a pillow to rest his head. I had first thought his shirt was red, but when I looked at the crew neck collar, I saw that the he was actually wearing a light grey shirt...! His blood had soaked almost all of his shirt.

That’s when alarm bells went off in my head, something must’ve been seriously wrong..!! 

I knew, by the expression of pain, on The man’s face, that he wasn’t going to be able to move his arms up. So, I took my small knife that was strapped to my left right thigh.

“What’s your name..?” I asked the man

“Ga-..Gabriel...” He answered in just a whisper.

“Okay, Gabriel..My name is Sam... I’m gonna slice up your shirt, so I can take a look at what’s going on...” I said softly. 

Gabriel just looked to me, he nodded weakly, not responding. 

I quickly took the knife, and I sliced up the middle of Gabriel’s shirt. My eyes widened as I peeled away the fabric, and I saw the wound. I immediately pressed my free palm onto the wound on his chest, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. This caused Gabriel to groan, closing his eyes and jerking slightly. 

“I’m sorry...I have to press down on it, to stop the bleeding...” I whispered. 

Gabriel just nodded again.

“It’s okay, I know what I’m doing... Gabriel, I’ll have you fixed up in no time... It’ll be ok..!”I said, reassuring Gabriel.

Another weak nod came from Gabriel.

I moved my hand off his chest, to take a look at the wound, it was deep.

“Shit,...Did someone stab you...?” I asked, looking to Gabriel. 

“I..I think so..” Gabriel managed to whisper.

“Fuck..” I swore under my breath, as I pressed my palm against Gabriel’s chest again. I suddenly had an idea.

“Okay, I’ll be right back, I just need to get a few towels, I won’t be long...Just..Just Stay awake, Okay..?” I said softly, watching Gabriel, as he opened his eyes and looked to me. He nodded once again.

So, I removed my hand from Gabriel’s chest and wiped the blood off, onto my navy cargo trousers. Then I quickly paced across the room to the cupboard where I kept my clean washing. I grabbed two soft, dark coloured towels. 

When I got back to Gabriel, luckily, the bleeding had stopped. I pressed one of the towels down onto his chest anyway, trying to soak up as much of the crimson blood as I could.

Then I went to the kitchen, where I soaked another towel with warm water, and rung out most of the water. I then went back to Gabriel, and pressed the warm towel onto Gabriel’s smooth skin, to try and wipe away any of the blood around his chest and stomach.

I looked to the wound, examining it.

“You’re going to need stitches...” I whispered, more to myself than to him, but when he heard me say this, I heard his breathing quicken. 

“I-..” he started

“Hey..” I started as I laid one of my hands onto his rapidly rising and falling chest. “You don’t need to worry, I’m going to call a medic. He’s my older brother, He’ll understand...” I said softly.

Gabriel nodded weakly, looking to me. I smiled, looking to him, before I got up, and grabbed my phone. Before I put the soaked towels into the washing machine, and then I knelt  
by Gabriel as I dialled the familiar number, and waited for him to pick up.

“Sammy, Hey..?”

“Hi Dean, Umh, I’m going to need you to come over...”

“Shit, Sam, are you alright...?!”

“I’m okay Dean.. I just, I‘ve got someone here, who isn’t..” I said, looking over to Gabriel.

“Okay, I’ll be right over!” 

Dean worked slightly different hours to me, and I had probably caught him at the end of his shift. I looked the Gabriel and smiled.

“My brother is on his way, Gabriel.. He’s not going to make you pay, I promise...”

“Th-..Thank’s..” Gabriel whispered holding back tears in his eyes. He reached out his shaking left hand, and took a hold of my right hand, loosely. He smiled, almost sadly.

Not long after I called, I heard a car pull up onto the drive, and within moments, my brother pushed through the front door. 

“Dean, over here” I called.

Dean turned to the sound of my voice, and ran over. He knelt down next to me, and looked to me. 

“Who’s this...?”

“His name is Gabriel..” I said, looking to Gabriel, and smiling slightly.

“Okay, what happened to him...?”

“Gabriel was stabbed, Dean.”

I listened as Dean talked to Gabriel in a calming voice.

“You’re gonna be ok Gabriel...” Dean started, resting a hand on Gabriel’s forehead. When he prompted him to let go of my hand, Gabriel shook his head, as quickly as he could, fear in his eyes. I pressed myself against the couch, so I could hold Gabriel’s hand to my chest. Gabriel started to relax, only slightly though.

Dean stared at me just for a second, raising an eyebrow, before he reached into his medical kit and grabbed a pair of purple laxex gloves. 

Gabriel winced slightly when Dean’s latex covered hands touched the wound on his chest.

“You’re lucky” Dean observred “Really lucky... Damn..”.

I raised an eyebrow, looking to Dean.

“Look at this Sammy... Whoever attacked Gabriel, they somehow managed to not hit any of his vital organs or arteries..!!”

I heard Gabriel sigh with relief.

“sorry to break the good news Gabe.. But you’re still going to need stitches...” Dean said.

All relaxation vanished from Gabriel, his grip on my hand tightened. I ran my thumb over his hand, trying to comfort him. Gabriel sighed, closing his eyes.

Then he opened his eyes again, and looked to Dean, as he reached into his medical bag, and took out various supplies.

“Right, Gabriel, I’m going to inject you with this...” He showed him the syringe. “Just around the wound, Okay..? It’ll make it, so you won’t feel anything when I put the stitches in..”

Gabriel nodded.

“Okay, here it is..” Dean said softly, pressing the needle into several places around the wound. Gabriel’s grip on my hand tightened every time the needle entered his skin. A few minutes passed, and Dean reached towards to the wound, and touched it.

“can you feel anything when I touch the wound..?” He asked Gabriel.

Gabriel shook his head.

“Perfect, Okay... You might want to close your eyes. Sometimes, this isn’t the prettiest thing to watch.”

Gabriel nodes, closing his eyes. 

I watched as Dean stitched up the wound.

One stich, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven..

“Okay... Gabriel..? I’m finished.” Dean said softly.

“Th-Thank you..” Gabriel said, his voice breaking slightly.

“Don’t worry about payment.. Consider this a gift from a friend” Dean smiled.

Gabriel tried his best to smile back.

“Alright, I better get going” Dean started, turning to me. “Call me, if you need anything else, ok..? Those stitches should be out within a week, maybe a bit longer... So, Sam, just  
keep me updated, alright..?”

“Will do, Dean, Thank you..” I replied

“Don’t worry about it.”

Dean packed his things away, and left, quietly closing the front door behind him. I was still kneeling on the carpeted floor, holding Gabriel’s hand to my chest.

“You lost a lot of blood there, Gabriel..” I told him in a soft voice, “You should rest here..”

“I..”

“It’s okay, I want you here.”

Gabriel smiled slightly.

“Gabriel, Can you sit up..?” I asked him. “We should probably get your shirt off, all the way”.

Gabriel nodded, slowly sitting up, letting go of my hand as he did. The couch was dark coloured, like the towels, so I could wash the covers for the cushions, and the blood would come right out.

“Sorry about your shirt...” I said, as I slipped the sliced material off his shoulders.

“S’ okay Sa-Sam...” he replied. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back” I said softly, I took the shirt, and placed it on the kitchen counter, I’d deal with that in the morning... 

I went to my room and grabbed a short sleeved shirt from my wardrobe, and a blanket from my bed. I also quickly changed out of my uniform, into a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt. When I returned, Gabriel was sitting up, his arms wrapped around his stomach. The black thread contrasted against his fair skin tone. 

“Here..” I told him gently as I handed him the shirt. “ I thought you’d might want this...”

Gabriel looked up to me, and smiled.

“Thank you Sam..” He said in a quiet voice. I helped him put the shirt on.

I gave Gabriel the blanket. 

“Do you want another blanket Gabriel..?” I asked

“No..I..I want...” He blushed slightly looking to me, he reached out to me.

“...Me?” I asked softly

Gabriel nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"…me?" I asked softly.

Gabriel nodded.

"Okay..But we won't both fit on the couch. Not Comfortably anyway..."

“Oh...” He whispered

"No, I mean it's okay,...Come with me, Gabriel" I held my hand out to him. I helped him to stand. Gabriel held the blanket with his other hand as I led him into my room.

"Do you want something different to sleep in?" I asked looking to Gabriel’s jeans.

Gabriel nodded, smiling slightly.

I pulled another pair of pajama pants out of a drawer, and handed them to him. I quickly turned around and sorted out the small mess on nightstand, so I wouldn't be looking at him while he changed.

"Okay, thank you," I heard his soft voice behind me.

"Don't worry about it," I replied, smiling. I took his jeans from him and placed them with his shoes. 

Once we were both in bed, I covered us both with the sheets and a couple extra blankets. I didn't need them, but I knew that Gabriel was still cold. He laid facing me, and reached shyly to my arm, gently as if he was trying to pull me closer. 

So, I moved closer to Gabriel, and he smiled. He turned over so his back was to me. I gently put an arm over him, holding him against my chest.

"You're warm," he said in a whisper.

I smiled slightly at this.

"I feel safe," he said, even quieter.

"You are Gabriel," I told him gently, "No one can hurt you here. I promise. Maybe in the morning you can tell me what happened?"

Gabriel nodded, snuggling back into my chest.

"Thank you, Sam. For saving me."

"I would never do anything different....You know something?"

"Hmm? What is it..?"

"You're lucky Gabriel... So incredibly lucky to be alive. It was Dean who saved you, not me."

"No..You did. You could've just let me die..."

"Why would I do that, Gabriel?"

"Everyone else did."

"Oh, Gabriel…" I breathed

Gabriel sniffed slightly, and I thought he might have been crying... And it turns out, I was right. 

His body shook slightly with each breath, as if he was trying to hide the fact that he was crying...

I moved my arm slightly and found where his hands were clutched to his chest. I put my hands over his, and held him close.

"You're okay now.. No one can hurt you," I whispered.

\--

When Gabriel had fallen asleep, I didn't move my arm away from him. When I woke up the next morning at about eleven, he was still sleeping. I decided to let him sleep. I slipped out of bed and tucked the covers back in around him. 

Then I left the room, looking back at him once more, before I went into the kitchen. I put the kettle on, and waited for it to boil, then I made myself a cup of tea and sat down at  
the small table. Not long after I sat down, Gabriel emerged from my room, a blanket wrapped around his body. His hair was messy, he looked sleepy.

I immediately got up and made him a cup of tea as well.

"Thanks..," he said with a smile, taking the warm mug from my hands.

"It’s okay Gabriel..Hopefully it'll help warm you up." 

Gabriel smiled again, and I smiled back.

"If it's okay with you, can you tell me what happened yesterday? And if you're okay with it, I need to take a couple photos too."

Gabriel nodded.

"This is really unconventional, sitting here in pajamas like this, but… it's better here than at the station, I mean As long as I record the conversation, it's perfectly fine for use in court..."

"C-court?" he asked, looking to me.

I nodded. "Yeah, you see.. If we catch the person that did this to you, and you decide to press charges, you're going to have to testify."

"Oh… I…" 

"It's okay," I told him, "I'll help you."

"Okay," he breathed with what sounded like relief.

"Do you want to do it now or wait a bit?"

"Can I… Can I wait… just… just a bit?"

"Of course," I said to him, softly.

"Thank you, Sam" Gabriel replied, smiling shyly.

\--

"Okay," I started, "I know it's cold, but I've gotta do it."

"If it helps, I'm okay with it."

Gabriel smiled, but shivered slightly, as I set the cold metal down on his chest. It was like a ruler, you could say. But at a right angle.

"It's just like CSI," he giggled.

"Yeah..But you're not dead!!" I added with a smile.

"You're right, I'm not. So what does this do exactly?"

"Well," I said, turning on the camera, "It just makes it so that when we take a look at the pictures, we can tell how big the wound is."

"Oh. That's pretty smart."

I chuckled, "Like, If we didn't measure, we'd be freaking out about cuts that look deep, but are less than an inch. This doesn't apply to you, but in the forensic sense, our anthropologists can figure out what kind of knife it was."

"They're that good?" he looked at me with astonishment.

"Well, if it was a dead body, we wouldn't have a testimony, so they'd take tissue samples and stuff, to see if they could figure out what kind of metal it was, or even if they could find the other person's DNA."

"That's so cool..!!" he smiled, "Now tell me about what you do."

I laughed, "It's not that interesting."

"I bet it is Sam. Come on. Please?"

"Okay, fine."

Gabriel's smile grew.

"I'm basically your standard-issue police officer, nothing particularly special. I Spend most of my time sitting in the car waiting for people to do something wrong, you know how that goes."

"Have you ever caught any big criminals?" he asked, his eyes shining as he put his shirt back on and sat up next to me on the couch.

"No one too big. A couple drug dealers. No one you'd have heard about though. They don't really put what I do on the news..."

"Oh," Gabriel's face fell with disappointment, for less than a second before he was smiling again, "But Sam.!! I still think it's really cool that you're a cop."

"You really think so?"

Gabriel nodded.

"Well then, thanks Gabriel" I told him with a smile.

"Have you ever… um… have you ever killed anyone?" Gabriel asked

I shook my head.

"Y'know," I said, looking over at Gabriel, "I kinda hope I never have to."

"Why?" he asked.

I shrugged slightly "I guess because I've worked with people that have and… it seems like the first time, it… it kinda messes you up, I think. You've gotta go through this whole psych evaluation process… and therapy and stuff. And… I don't think I'd ever be able to do it. Some cop I am, huh?" I added with a chuckle.

"I think that's really cool," Gabriel said quietly, looking down at his hands.

I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked

"No, really. I do. I mean, you're ending someone's fucking life, y'know? It's like…It's crazy to think about it. Especially because… well, you know? someone tried to do that to me. I was laying in the middle of the fuckin' street, thinking about all the shit I'd never done.....I could see the blood on my hands and I was thinking about all the things my hands haven't done, y'know? I was like, “I can't die now. I've never held hands with someone.”... I mean, can you fucking imagine? That was going to be my last fucking thought. You know how sad that is?"

"It's not sad at all," I told him gently.

Gabriel was sat next to me, looking down at his hands in his lap. The only thing I could think of was the fact that he'd never held someone's hand.

So... I did the only thing I could think to do.

I moved my own hand so it was gently holding his, our fingers laced together.

"How does it feel?" I asked him softly. He looked up at me and smiled widely.

"... Perfect." Gabriel whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready?"

Gabriel nodded. He looked a little nervous.

"It'll be okay. I promise. You've just gotta tell me what happened, okay?"

He nodded again. I pressed the record button.

"Go ahead."

"Well once every couple weeks or so, my brother and I meet at the video rental place and get a couple movies and watch them together like we used to when we were kids."

"Which rental place?"

"The one on the corner of Third... I was on my way over when Castiel called me and said he couldn't hang out, because he had to work late. I don't have a car or anything, so I was walking."

"Castiel is your brother?"

"Oh—yeah... He is.. And, It was lucky he called me when he did,.. Because, the battery on my phone was about to die. After we ended the call, it died. I was on my way back home when this guy came up to me and told me he locked his keys in his car, and was wondering if I had any money. I told him I didn't, but he didn't believe me I guess. Next thing I knew, I was up against the wall and he was searching through my pockets."

"Did you get a look at his face..?”

Gabriel shook his head, then seemed to remember that the recorder was just capturing his voice, so he added a verbal "No," and then continued to talk. 

"It was dark. The streetlamp was out, so I couldn't really see him at all. I didn't even know he was standing there until he spoke, y'know? He was wearing a hood, too."

"Did he steal anything from you?"

"Yeah. He..He stole everything I had with me. My wallet, my phone, even my jacket. When he tried to run away, I kind of tackled him. Except he was way stronger than I was, so he pushed me off real easy. And Then, All of a sudden, I felt like this crazy pain in my chest. When I looked down, my shirt was just covered in blood. I had like fifty bucks in my wallet 'cause Castiel and I were gonna go get some food too... So I decided to chase after him even though I was bleeding. Which was a terrible idea... I was exhausted, and I'd lost so much blood."

"Is that when you ended up here?"

"Yeah. I tried a couple other houses, but of course no one was gonna answer the door at like half four in the morning...”

"Thank you. You sure you didn't see his face?"

"I'm sure. But he was wearing a big black hoodie, and he had a strange tattoo on his hand. Also, when I tackled him, I think I scratched his cheek. Sort of near his nose."

I clicked off the recorder.

Then it hit me.

"Shit, Gabriel, we've gotta get you to the station."

"What? Why?" 

"Because! Your hands!"

"Umm… my hands?"

"Yeah, your hands. You said you scratched the guy right?"

"Yeah I—oh!"

"His skin cells might still be left under your nails! If they are, we can get DNA from them. Chances are that this guy's probably already in the system, if he's mugging you like that. I'll get dressed. You don't have to if you don't want to. I kind of destroyed your shirt…"

Gabriel chuckled, "I'll change into my jeans." He blushed slightly "If it's alright with you, can I still wear your shirt?" He asked

I smiled, "Of course."

"Thank you."

I went into my room and got Gabriel's jeans and shoes for him, bringing them out to him. He thanked me again as I went into my room to change. I pulled off the pants I'd been wearing and put on the navy blue pants I had to wear for work. I then put on one of the navy blue button up work shirts I had.

After adding a pair of black shoes, a belt, and the gun, I was ready to go. When I left my room, I saw that Gabriel was wearing his jeans, and a pair of old combat boots. I couldn't help but notice that he actually had really nice legs. Maybe it was just the way the dark denim hugged his thighs, but I had to consciously tell myself to look away.

"Ready?"

He nodded.

"'Kay, let's go."

We left my house and I locked the door behind me, dropping my keys into my pocket. When I turned back toward Gabriel, he slowly reached a hand out to the patch on my chest.  
"Winchester," he said quietly, his fingers barely touching the stitching "Sam Winchester." He looked up at me and smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back

"Or should I say, Officer Winchester~” he said with a giggle.

Fuck, it never sounded that cute when anyone else says it.

When we were both in the car, I took the liberty of turning on the radio. Gabriel was tapping his thighs along to the beat, and I couldn't help but smile. When we arrived at the station. I led him into the lift and down to the forensics lab. He was looking around with wonder as we walked through. 

I grabbed a clipboard and a piece of paper from the many stacks of paper sitting on my desk. 

Several officers looked at him, most likely wondering what he'd done, and why he didn't have cuffs on. When we stepped into the elevator, they went back to whatever work they were supposed to be doing. The elevator took me and Gabriel down to the basement floor.

"Bradbury?" I asked, noticing someone hunched over something in the corner.

"Hey," a feminine voice called in response, "Just gimme a second, yeah?"

"Sure thing."

I led Gabriel over to the two plastic chairs in the corner, gesturing that he should sit down as I pulled a pen out of my shirt pocket. I put the clipboard on my lap and began to file the report for the incident that had happened the night before.

"What's your last name?" I asked Gabriel, when I realized that I needed to write it down and I had no idea what it was.

"Novak," he responded with a smile.

Gabriel Novak.

By the time Bradbury was finished with whatever she was doing, I was just finishing the report. I checked the last couple boxes, authorizing the test that was about to happen.

"Oh hey, Winchester, whadya need?"

Charlie Bradbury was the resident forensic anthropologist. She moved his goggles off her eyes, sitting them on top of her fiery red hair, that she'd tied back into a tight bun.

I noticed they left marks behind in the shape of the goggles. That was pretty much the only thing I remembered from high school chemistry. Goggle marks.

"This is Gabriel Novak," I told Charlie, gesturing to Gabriel, and I then turned to Gabriel, "And this is Charlie Bradbury, resident forensic genius."  
"You flatter me, Winchester," Charlie said with a chuckle.

"Anyway, she'll be testing for skin under your fingernails."

"Ooh," Charlie said, moving toward Gabriel and taking one of his hands in her own, "Sweet. What happened?" She asked

"Gabriel was stabbed last night."

"Oh. Holy shit, okay. Wait, where?"

"In the chest."

"Fuck, man," Charlie said under her breath, speaking to Gabriel now, 

"How are you even alive?" she asked him

"Medic said the knife just missed all the vital organs or whatever."

"Do you mind if I take a look? I mean, you don't have to, but I'd like to check it out, if that's cool."

"Yeah, of course," Gabriel agreed, standing up and taking off the shirt he wore.

"Damn," Charlie swore appreciatively, her nose close to Gabriel's chest, "Nice stitching, too. That's going to heal just fine. Who'd you call for this? These stitches are perfect."

"My brother..."

"Ah, nice. I swear, I'd trust that man with my life."

I laughed, "Me too!."

Gabriel chuckled too, "I already have."

Charlie smiled broadly, "I like you, Gabriel. You're not difficult."

"Thank you?"

"Nah, for real. Sometimes we get people in here that just don't even want to be here, and blah blah blah.... Anyway, makes my job harder than it has to be. I think you've still gotta consent to the test? Is there a form for that or something?" She turned to mumble to Gabriel , "I swear, there are forms for everything..!!." Gabriel chuckled at this comment.

"I'm not sure," I spoke up, looking over the paper on the clipboard again, "I don't think it matters. I authorize it here, and I think that's all you need."

"Ah, cool. Step right over here, Gabriel. You can put your shirt back on if you want."

Gabriel nodded, he put the shirt back on quickly and followed Charlie. When they were both seated, I came over to join them.

Charlie was explaining to Gabriel how the test was gonna work. The she adjusted the white lab coat she wore and walked across the room to get a couple things I couldn't identify off different shelving.

I watched with interest as Charlie took what looked a bit like a toothpick out of a tiny plastic bag. She scraped underneath each of Gabriel’s fingernails, causing him to wince slightly.

"Sorry about that," Charlie said softly.

After a few minutes, Charlie moved away from Gabriel and she was putting things in various glass containers.

"I should have the results back to you in a few days at the earliest, depends on what else I've got going on."

"Cool, thanks Charlie."

"Thank you," Gabriel said quietly.

"No problem," Charlie smiled back to him. "See you in a few days."

"See ya."   
\--  
"I've never seen so much paperwork in my life," Gabriel exclamed, his mouth open slightly as we walked to my desk. 

I laughed, "Just you wait, you'll have to fill out a bunch too. All sorts of witness things. I've gotta get all this into an evidence file. I should get the voice recording to one of the interns to transcribe," I added with a laugh. I looked around and spotted Tran sitting with his feet on his desk. 

"Yo, Kevin!"

"Mmnh?" he pushed off his desk and spun around in his rolling chair so he was facing me.

"You wanna transcribe this for me?" I asked, tossing him the recorder. He caught it with ease.

"Sure thing. When do you need it by?"

I shrugged, "Whenever. I've got some stuff down with Bradbury that won't be done for a few days, so you've got til then, I guess. Whenever you can."

"Cool. I'll start now, actually. I've got nothing else to do."

"Yeah, I figured."

We both laughed. He pulled out a pair of headphones and a pen.

"Do you guys seriously have to hand write everything?" Gabriel asked as Kevin began furiously writing on a piece of lined paper.

I nodded, rolling my eyes slightly. "Boss doesn't trust computers."

"Ouch."

"Oh yeah. That's why I had him do it," I flashed Gabriel a grin.

"As of now, I don't think there's anything else we're needed for here. It isn't technically my shift until late tonight, so I suppose we can just head back to my house? I mean, unless you have somewhere to go…"

Gabriel smiled, "I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Oh, yeah, that would be cool..!! Gabriel smiled at me.

"I haven't got much, but I could make us some pasta or something."

"That sounds good to me," he smiled again.

"Take a seat, I’ll make the pasta," I said, pulling out a chair for Gabriel.

"No, No... Let me help you," Gabriel said as he waved his hand at the chair.

"No no, sit," I insisted, pushing him gently toward the chair.

Gabriel giggled, sitting down in the chair. He pouted playfully. 

We chatted casually as I cooked. He told me about his Castiel. The one he'd been going to meet at the video rental place.

"We've always been really close," he said.

"Oh yeah?"

Gabriel nodded, "The only people we had anything in common with was each other. We didn't like, go to parties much or anything. High school was pretty much spent sitting at home reading comic books.... But you know what, I'm okay with that... Hey, Speaking of Castiel, I should probably call him, huh?"

I nodded, "He doesn't know anything happened to you at all... Hey, here’s an idea..Why don't you invite him over here? I've got enough food for three..!."

Gabriel smiled widely "That would be amazing... Can I use your phone?"

"Of course."

I listened to Gabriel talk to his brother on the phone as I cooked, I told him my address when he asked for it.

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine, . You'll like him."

A pause in Gabriel's speech informed me that Castiel was speaking.

"Yeah. I have something to show you. It's…It’s important."

Another pause.

"Cool, okay, I’ll see you soon, Cas!"

Gabriel hung up the phone and smiled at me. 

"Thank you for letting my brother come over," he said softly.

"Don't worry about it." I replied. Gabriel walked over to me, and hugged me from behind, his hands cold snaking past my arms.

"Gabriel, Your hands are freezing," I observed.

I felt Gabriel shrug against my back.

"I have an idea."

…  
Me and Gabriel were sat on the floor in front of the fire crackling in the fireplace when we heard a knock on the door. I got up and answer it.

I opened the door to reveal a man with fair skin and dark brown hair. He wore a black suit, with a white shirt, and royal blue tie. His hands were in his pockets, and there was a dusting of snow on his hair and shoulders. He smiled slightly when he saw me.

"You must be Castiel," I said, smiling back at the man.

"Yes.. And You’re, Sam..?," he relied

"Yeah, Come in," I said, closing the door behind him. 

"Thank you for letting me come over," Castiel said with another smile as we both walked to where Gabriel sat on the floor.

When Gabriel heard his brother's voice, he got up quickly and hugged him tightly. 

"Hey Cas..." 

"Hello Gabriel, what's up? You said you had something important to show me..?"

Gabriel nodded, looking to his brother. 

Castiel looked concerned. He gasped loudly when Gabriel removed the shirt he wore, revealing the dark stitches on his chest.

"Oh my.. Gabriel..?” he breathed, "What happened?"

I went into the kitchen to get three plates from the cabinet as Gabriel told his brother what he'd told me, about the man stealing his wallet, coming to my house in the night, he told him about Dean, and he talked about me. He described me as if I was some sort of hero. I found my heart beating a little faster, as he talked about me

"He's the best, isn't he? I told you you'd like him."

I heard Castiel chuckle at the way his brother sounded.

Then Gabriel talked about the police station, he told Castiel about Charlie, and how everything felt like somethingout of CSI. He even talked about Kevin and the amount of paperwork on my desk, how my boss didn't trust computers.

"Wow," Castiel said as I walked over with the plates of food.

The three of us sat in front of the fire, chatting about nothing in particular as we ate. When everyone was finished, I took everyone's plates and putting them in the sink. I thought I'd wash them later.

"I can't believe I almost lost you," Castiel said quietly, looking down at his hands, but clearly speaking to Gabriel. The fire crackled, filling the silence that followed his words.

"But you didn't."

"But I could have..." 

Gabriel looked to his brother "I'm okay though. See? I'm fine. I promise."He said

"But I'm your brother. I'm supposed to protect you."

" Cas, You don't need to worry about me. I promise."

"Okay," Castiel sighed in response, "I trust you."

"Good." Gabriel smiled.

I offered the two of them tea, which they both accepted. I came back with the hot beverages for the three of us. I sat back down next to Gabriel

"Hey Cas..How's Meg?" Gabriel asked

"Perfect, as usual." He suddenly looked a little nervous. "But I've been thinking about something…"

"What is it?"

"I…I want to ask Meg to marry me."

"Oh Cas!! That's amazing!" Gabriel squealed with delight.

"Do.. Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Of course she will! You two are absolutely perfect for each other.. She'd be crazy not to. Whenever I'm with you, I can tell how much you love each other. Really. You two have everything I've always dreamed of.... When are you gonna do it?"

"I… I want to do it tonight. With the snow and everything… It would be perfect."

"Yeah, Yeah, it would. She's gonna be home from work soon, isn't she? It's starting to get late. Go, Cas. Now." "

"Okay," Castiel said excitedly, He stood up quickly, finishing his tea and placing the mug down on the table. "Right, I’m going to head off.. Bye guys!" Just as he was dashing out the door he stopped and turned back around to face us, "Gabriel, you'll come to the wedding, won't you?"

"Of course, Cas... I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"And you too, Sam."

I looked at him with surprise.

"I want Meg to meet the man who saved my brother's life."  
\--

after Gabriel and I had finished our coffee, we stayed seated on the floor in front of the hissing and crackling fire. The orange light from the flame lit up Gabreil's face and the reflection danced in his eyes. We'd both decided it would be more confy, if we changed clothes. I’d changed out of my uniform, and Gabriel wore the same pair of pants and the shirt he had worn the night before. 

"I'm just so happy for Cas.. I just know Meg's gonna say yes. She loves Castiel so much." He sighed happily.

Then Gabriel moved so he was seated in front of my, my legs on either side of him, and his back against my chest. He tilted his head back and smiled up at me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him close to me. He put his hands over mine.

"Your hands are always so cold," I observed, "Come on, let's get closer to the fire," I suggested. We both scooted forward.

"Mmm," Gabriel sighed happily. I could feel the warmth from the fire against my face and arms. Gabriel closed his eyes and nestled his head back into my neck.  
We stayed that until the sky grew dark and the fire was reduced to nothing but ash.

"If you want," I said quietly into his ear, "You can stay here tonight."

"Mmm, thank you," he mumbled, turning around in my lap and wrapping his arms around my waist. Gabriel now had his head now resting on my chest. I reached a hand up and ran my fingers gently through his hair. He let out another happy sigh and snuggled closer to me.

"You wanna go to bed?"

I felt him nod against my chest.

"Mmkay, come on." 

I realized he was very nearly asleep, I decided the best way was to just carry him. So that's exactly what I did.

"Hold onto my neck, 'kay? I'm gonna carry you." I said softly

Gabriel laughed quietly in his sleepy state as I carried him bridal-style into my room. He pressed his face into my neck, nuzzling me gently. When we made it to my room, I set him down on the bed after pulling back the covers. When I crawled in next to him, he wasted no time in returning his arms to my neck. He snuggled close to me, his chest pressed against mine. I pulled the covers and extra blankets up so that they were covering us.

Gabriel mumbled something, but I couldn't quite hear what he said, as he was speaking into my neck.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," he muttered, "It's not important. It's… it's stupid."

"I'm sure it's not stupid."

"But… it is."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But if you do, I'm listening, okay?" 

He nodded.

Gabreil’s heart was beating rapidly. I could feel it against my chest. I reached a hand between us and set it gently onto his chest, my palm over his heart. He looked up at me, and even in the dark I could see that his cheeks were flushed a with a dark blush.

"Gabriel..?Are you okay? What did you want to say?" 

"I… I just…I really like you."

"I really like you too."

"No,” he started “I..I..I mean I… I… I like you."

I leaned into him so our foreheads were pressed gently together.

"I know," I whispered softly, as I gently pressed my lips to his, "Like I said, I like you too."


	5. chapter 5

Me and Gabriel had woken up with the sunrise, his back pressed to my chest and my arm over his body. He turned to face me, his eyes shyly looking to mine.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Gabriel asked quietly

"Of course I meant it."

"I mean… you… you really…"

"Yes.. I really do." 

Gabriel smiled.

"You want a warm drink...?”

Gabriel nodded.

When I got up from the bed, Gabriel followed, and when he was standing next to me, I slipped an arm around his waist. This made Gabriel blush, and me smile.

Gabriel never left my side as I made tea for both of us. He reminded me of a teenager, who was in love for the very first time It was adorable. We stood next to each other in the kitchen, Gabriel reached for my hand, and I laced my fingers with his.

When I’d made us both mugs of tea, We sat on the couch and drank it. 

"Sam..Do you have to work today?" Gabriel asked.

I nodded.

"Okay.. I-I mean.. I should probably go home today, just to check on everything."

"That’s a good idea..I'll take you."

Gabriel shook his head " No, It's okay. I'll walk."

"No no, I'll take you. It's cold outside. I don't want you to have to walk."

"mhh.. Okay”

I smiled. But then I remembered something. I put down my mug on the coffee table, and looked to Gabriel

"You said the guy stole your jacket. Do you have another one?"

Gabriel shook his head sadly, blushing slightly. 

"Gabriel, Why don't you get dressed, I have something for you..."

Gabriel looked to me in surprise, but I didn't answer his silent question. I walked into my room and put on my uniform quickly, then pushed the clothes in my wardrobe aside to find what I was looking for.

A thick black jacket. The inside was soft and woolly. I knew it was warm. I used to wear it a lot, and still did now and then. But Gabriel needed it more than I did. I had other jackets that I could wear. I draped it over my arm and left my room. Gabriel was back on the couch, wearing his jeans and my shirt. He looked up when he saw me, and he smiled.

"Here," I said, handing him the jacket, "So you're not cold. You can have it."

"You mean that?" he asked, smiling again.

I nodded, gestured that he should stand. He stood up, and I helped him into the jacket. He reached a hand up and touched the embroiled Lawrence police force badge on the jacket.

"A-Are you sure I can have this?"

I nodded.

"They… they won't mind?" Gabriel looked worried.

"Don't worry, they won't," I told him with a smile.

"Thank you so much," he said softly, getting onto tip-toes and wrapping his arms around my neck. I smiled and pulled him in closer, my own arms around his waist.

"It'll protect you too," I told him. "See, when people see this," I reached a hand between us and touched the patch gently, "They'll think you're with the police."

"Like you," Gabriel said, smiling.

"And they won't try to hurt you."

"You're the best," Gabriel whispered kissing me softly on the cheek.

I smiled shyly.

"You know why I think it'll protect me Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Because when I'm with you, I feel safe. And this jacket smells like you.... It'll be like you're with me all the time,... Like, even when you're not."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." I said, before kissing Gabriel tenderly on the lips.

We broke apart slowly, our foreheads still pressed together, our noses still brushing against one another. We were both smiling. I kissed him softly one more time.

We stayed that way for a while, Gabriel's forehead against mine...

"How are your stitches?" I asked quietly

Gabriel shrugged "They still hurt a little."

"Can I take a look? I'm supposed to tell Dean how they're looking."

"Yeah, of course," Gabriel agreed, he took off the jacket and shirt he was wearing. He Sat down on the couch, and smiled shyly. I sat next to him, and looked to the stitching. It’d started to heal.

"They look good... I don't think you'll have any problems with infections or anything." 

Gabriel cringed at the word "infections."

I smiled slightly, and took that moment to put my hands gently on Gabriel’s hips, feeling the softness of his skin under my palms. I then reached to his chest, and ran my fingers over the thick black threads holding his skin together. He gasped slightly when I touched the skin, so I quickly pulled my fingers away. 

"Hurts?"

"No, s'just… yeah."

I kissed Gabriel’s lips, his jaw, his neck. I kissed softly down his neck and chest and finally onto the wound itself. I placed kiss after gentle kiss on the only flaw in his perfect skin. The dark thread was harsh against the rest of his soft skin.

"How's that Gabriel?" I asked after I kissed his lips again.

He giggled quietly, "Much better."

"Good," I smiled, "Come 'ere," I pulled Gabriel gently so he was leaning against me, his head on my shoulder. I felt him snuggle into me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I put an arm around him, and ran the fingers of my other hand through his hair gently.

"Hey Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm so glad you're gonna come with me to Cas and Meg’s wedding."

"Me too. I can't wait."

"I'm gonna have to get a suit," Gabriel giggled.

"Me too," I realized. 

"D'you know a place we can rent them? I think it's less expensive that way.

"Not off the top of my head, but I can ask around. One of the guys might at work might know."

"Awesome," 

"Hey..Gabriel?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we're gonna have to keep this a secret for now."

"Keep what a secret?"

I gestured from him to me, "This."

Gabriel frowned slightly, "Why Sam?"

"Because of your case. As an officer, if they find out I'm romantically involved with a victim or a suspect, I'm not allowed to work on the case."

"Oh...I kind of assumed none of the people at your work could know," he said wrapping his arms around my neck and placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "Cas is allowed to know, right?"

"Of course," I smiled, kissing his forehead gently.

"I bet you're gonna look so handsome in a suit Sam."

I felt myself blush.

"It's true," Gabriel said, smiling widely, "I can't wait. But you're already handsome now, so I dunno how it could make you any more handsome."

"You're so sweet," I said, softly kissing Gabriel on the cheek.

Gabriel then kissed me, it was soft and perfect. I loved the way he kissed me, gentle and tentative, yet he showed so much love. His lips were soft and warm against mine. When we finally broke apart, I kept my forehead pressed to his, just looking into Gabriel’s beautiful eyes.

"When do you have to be at work Sam?"

"Too soon." I sighed

Gabriel pouted playfully, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He then put the shirt he'd been wearing back on, and then put on the jacket I'd given him. 

"I really love this jacket," he said quietly, "Thank you so much."

"I hope it'll keep you warm."

"Don't worry," he smiled, "It will."  
\--  
When I dropped Gabriel off at his apartment, he invited me in, but I didn't have enough time to stay. I would've been late for work, and the department would not have been happy with that.

Luckily I arrived at the station right on time, sitting at my desk just as my boss walked in. He strolled briskly over to my desk, standing in front of me. His icy blue eyes looking to me. He ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"Have you talked to Bradbury yet?" He asked

I shook my head.

"Well you might want to. See if she's got any DNA off the samples he took from that stabbing victim's fingernails. I want this case done as quickly as possible, we have a lot of things to do this week. If there's going to be a court case, I need to know as soon as possible."

"Yes sir..," I responded, standing up quickly out of fear. I made my way over to the elevator, messing up Kevin's short hair as I walked by. I laughed when he shot me a look, shaking his head. I stepped into the lift , and went down to the basement level. When I got down there, I pushed my way through the glass doors at the end of the short hallway.

"Winchester~!!” Charlie sang when she saw me, "I was just gonna come find you! Come here, you've gotta see this."

I quickly made my way across the lab. Charlie was standing next to a microscope, a massive grin plastered on her face.

I peered through the eyepiece.

"Okay. You've gotta tell me what I'm looking at here, Charlie, you know I know next to nothing about this stuff."

"Skin cells," she scoffed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay…?"

"From underneath that Gabriel kid's fingernails!"

"Oh!" I moved my face away from the eyepiece to look to Charlie, who was still grinning "I swear to god, you're a fucking genius."

"It's just what I do."

"You're awfully excited about this one Charlie..?."

"Hey, if he's your friend, he's my friend too. And y'know, I kinda like the guy."

"Me too," I said, smiling at my own little secret.

"You gonna take this up? I'm sure Lucifer's waiting for it."

I sighed, rolling my eyes, "I really don't feel like dealing with Lucifer right now."

Lucifer was the secret nickname we gave our boss, it was an inside joke of ours. His actual name was nick, and he was a kind of nice guy, until he got pressured with work... 

"One of those days?"

"Yeah..." I said quietly.

Charlie pulled me away from the microscope, into her office. She pulled out a couple chairs, and gestured for me to sit, I did as she said, Charlie took the other chair

"Something's bothering you Sam..?"

I shook my head. 

"Nice try, Sam I've known you for long enough. I can tell when something's bothering you."

"Not… bothering, but I just…" I leaned my head back, sighing, and running my hands through my mid-length brunette hair Charlie was my best friend. We'd known each other for what seemed like forever. She was always right about these things.

"You just…?" she urged me.

"It's Gabriel."

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck, I don't even… I can't tell you."

"Sam," she put a hand on my shoulder, "Whatever it is, I swear I won't tell anyone if you ask me not to. I can tell you're worried about something.... I just want to do what I can to help. It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but just know that I'll always listen."

I sighed again. Charlie was my best friend, she deserved to know.

"It's just that… Gabriel's been staying at my house, y'know, and… we've been… sleeping together. Not like sleeping together, but like, together, y'know? I… it started 'cause on that first night after he… after he was stabbed… he was so scared to be alone… Every night from then he's fallen asleep in my arms."

"Damn, Sam, that's so fucking sweet," she said. 

"But I… I could lose my job if anyone finds out that I… that I really, really like him."

"Have you kissed him?"

I nodded, blushing heavily.

"Fuck, that's so cute," 

"I'm just scared someone'll find out… could you imagine what would happen to me if Lucifer found out? He'd fire me on the spot, and then probably beat me to a pulp. Or maybe the other way around."

"Don't worry," Charlie said, handing me a folder with the results from his DNA test in it and guiding me out of her office, "I'd never tell anyone. I promise. As your best friend, I'd never do that to you."

"You're the best," I told her, hugging her quickly. 

Right as I was about to leave, I heard Charlie's voice again.

"Hey Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell Gabriel I said hi."


	6. Chapter 6

When I stepped out of the lift, I saw a very out of breath Dean, talking to my boss.

“Look, I just need to talk to my brother, It’s important, He’s watching over the stabbing victim and I need too—“

Dean was quickly cut off by my boss sighing.

“Look. You can have Sam, but only for this afternoon..” He said, his voice blunt. He rubbing his temple he walked off.

I cringed at by boss’s reaction, walking towards the two of them. I smiled slightly at Dean when he saw me.

“Dean, hey!” I said, smiling to him. 

“Hiya Sammy” Dean smiled. 

Me and Dean walked out of the station over to Dean’s ambulance. Dean leand against the side of it, and streched out arms.

“Sammy.. Dean said, rubbing his tired eyes. I’m guessing Dean had had a long night shift, there were slight bags under his eyes. He yawned quietly “Shit, sorry.. Uh, I wanted to ask you, how’s Gabriel doing?” 

“Gabriel, He’s doing great.. the stitches are healing well.” 

“That’s awesome, but still.. it might be a while before I'll come and take 'em out, y’know? Especially because the wound was where it was... I don't wanna risk it, y'know?"

I nodded.

"How's Gabriel holding up, like, mentally?"

"He seems alright, actually. I..." I hesitated.

“Go on, actually I..?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow

“Well.. He's been staying with me and... on the first night, he was crying, but... like, he didn't want me to know, but I.. uhm.. he... most of the time he falls asleep in my arms."

Dean smiled at this.

"Do you love him, Sammy?"

The question took me by surprise.

"I... I don't..." I stuttered.

"Do you care about him, I mean."

"Oh, uhm I-I... yeah. A lot."

"And you're taking good care of him?"

I nodded.

"Then he'll be fine. I promise. Y’know Sometimes love helps more than any pills ever could."  
-

I thought about my brother's words the entire drive home that night.

Dean was completely right. What Gabriel needed more than anything was someone to be there at night. Someone who would hold him and tell him he would be okay

I wasn't sure what time it was when I got home, it was dark out, and the moon was high in the clear night sky.

I was halfway through making dinner when I realized I had been cooking for two, even though there was no one else in the house. I sighed to myself, thinking that I'd just save the leftover food for tomorrow. I had been spooning some pasta onto a plate when I heard a soft knock at the door. I put down the plate I'd been holding and made my way over to the front door. I opened it to reveal Gabriel. He wore tight grey skinny jeans, and a black shirt underneath the jacket I'd given him.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

Gabriel threw his arms around my neck and kissed me, his hands tangling in my hair.

"I miss you," he breathed.

I smiled at him and pulled him inside, kicking the door closed. I pushed him back against the door, kissing him again and again. He groaned softly and pushed back against me, then put his hands on my hips and pulled me close. After some time, we were apart, and we were both breathless. 

"I was gonna go to sleep... but I... I didn't wanna be alone." He whispered

"Fuck, that's so cute. I haven't eaten dinner yet so how about this... we can eat, and then we'll go to bed. And you won't have to be alone, 'kay?"

Gabriel nodded.

"Have you eaten?"

He shook his head.

"It's late," I whispered, running my hand hand through his soft hair, "Are you hungry?"

He nodded again, 

"M’kay, let's eat."

The two of us walked into the kitchen, and I served up Gabriel some pasta. The two of us ate, in a comfortable silence. Them i cleared away the plates, and looked to Gabriel. He smiled shyly at me.

Soon I discovered that Gabriel hadn’t brought any clothes to change into to sleep in.

"I like wearing your clothes," he said, blushing as he looked to his feet, "They just seem...so much softer than mine."

I smiled at his comment. I left to go make sure the front door was locked. When I returned, Gabriel was standing in my room, wearing the same pajamas of mine he'd worn before. He looked so cute standing there, my clothes big on him. 

We both got into bed, and Gabriel cuddled up to me

"I'm scared," he said quietly  
"  
Why?"

"Because I know there's gonna be a court case...Wh-What if he hurts me again? What if I get too nervous and accidentally say something wrong? What if I--"

I silenced him by kissing him. "You'll be fine, I promise," I kissed him again, "How about this, starting tomorrow, we can start to work on what you're going to say, alright? You can come to the station with me. I'll introduce you to my boss, and he'll help you too. he's a bit of a... well, y'know how bosses are."

Gabriel giggled quietly at my last comment, but then her was serious again.

"It's just that I... talking in front of people has never really been something I'm good at. I'm afraid I'll get too nervous."

I hugged him tighter, "I'll be there, okay? I may not be able to hold your hand the whole time, but just know that if you get too nervous, I will."

"But what if they see?"

"Who says they'll find out?" I smirked, before i kissed him softly.

\--

Gabriel was sat on one of those spinney chairs at my desk in the offices of the station; I was half sat, half leaning on the desk in front of him. 

“So... Gabriel, basically what's going to happen is that you and this guy will each tell your version of the story. Then when the time comes to bring up evidence, we'll present what we found.. So, the photos of the wound on your chest, and the DNA we found under your nails. That should be enough to nail him, but it would be helpful if we can find the knife with the man's possessions. If we can find the guy."

Gabriel looked up to me in surprise.

I smiled.

"Don't worry..It's not that we can't find him, we're just waiting. We know the coffee shop he goes to almost every morning, and we've got a stakeout there waiting for him. I'm not sure when they'll--" 

“Hey, Winchester, can I get a little help over here?” I heard a southern accent call, and then a sudden crash, which made Gabriel jump.

"I'll be right back," I said to Gabriel, before I got up and jogged around the corner to find an out of breath Benny. He held a struggling man by the cuffs on his wrists.

"I swear! I don't know anything about this! I want my lawyer!"

"Can you just shut up?!" Benny asked, for what I quickly deduced was about the hundredth time. 

"Not until I get a lawyer!" the man retaliated.

"Yeah, I worked that one out the first time," Benny grumbled, rolling his blue eyes. He looked relieved when he saw me. "Can you take him to interrogation?" he asked me

I nodded, chuckling.

I led the man to the interrogation room, sitting across from him. 

"I want a lawyer." He said again

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I got that, thanks."

I opened the folder in front of me, looking through the list of charges.

"So you did time a couple years back... assault with a deadly weapon? You wanna tell me more about that?" I asked, looking to him.

"Not until I get a lawyer."

I groaned, "Just thought I'd try. Well then, I'll be back, as soon as your lawyer arrives."

I stood up and left, taking the folder with me. I closed the door behind me. Benny was standing in the hallway. He ran his hands over the scruff on his jaw

"Still wants a lawyer?" he asked me

"Oh yeah... So Where'd you find him?"

The two of us walked along the hallway, "Just where White thought he'd be, at that coffee shop. Once his lawyer gets here, we'll take some DNA samples so we can make sure we've got the guy, and that should be it. To tell you the truth, we might not even need to go to court. The evidence is pretty concrete."

I had a thought, "You should go to the DA and ask for a warrant to search his house. If we find the knife, that pretty much seals the deal. I sent the photos of the wound to Charlie, so she should be able to tell us what kind of weapon we're looking for here. Gabriel said it was a knife, so that should narrow it down."

"Yeah, I think I will. We've got enough as is, but you never know anymore. People appeal fuckin' everything."

"Tell me about it," I rolled my eyes, "D'you think we'll have to do a lineup?"

Benny shook his head, "Probably not. The DNA evidence pretty much says it all. I'll grab Gabriel's story, and we'll see if he has mark matching the ones he described, yeah?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll go meet this guy's lawyer in the front, and meet you in interrogation, yeah?"

"Sweet, see you in five."

I made my way to the front of the building, where a man in a suit with a very official-looking briefcase was standing and looking at a watch on his wrist. I led him to the interrogation room, where he took a seat next to the angry man with his cuffed hands sitting in his lap.

Benny came in a few seconds later with another folder. I took it from him and set it on the table, opening it. Benny stood behind me, his arms crossed over his chest. Leaning against the wall like that, he actually looked pretty intimidating. I smirked when the man across the table from me looked worried.

"I'm going to need a DNA sample."

The man looked over at his lawyer and then back at me. The lawyer nodded. The man opened his mouth and I swabbed the inside of his cheek, and then sealed the small container and set it on the table, telling myself I'd have to remember to give it to Charlie later. Even though we had the evidence, we had to verify the DNA just to make sure. Like Benny 

"So," I turned toward the guy, "How'd you get those scratches on your face?"

"Uhh..." he stammered, "My brother has a cat."

Benny moved forward, leaning on his hands on the table, "You know, lying about things like this can get you arrested." He drawled, his southern accent strong

"Uhh," he was stammering again, nearly unable to speak, "I swear, I didn't mean to hurt the kid, I swear it was an accident--"

"You don't have to say anything!" his lawyer interrupted him.

"I didn't mean to, okay! I swear it was an accident! I didn't mean to hurt him! I just wanted to scare him a bit, I swear! I didn't know he was going to fight back!" he blurted out.

"You're under arrest." I said, looking to the man.


End file.
